Tal vez ese era el precio
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Pero fue ella quien guió el beso, quien acarició el cuello de la rubia, notando la suavidad de la piel en contraste con la dureza con la que los músculos bajo ella parecían encontrarse. Fue ella la que se quedó sin aire la primera, el calor de la magia resonando en su pecho. O como Paula parece que siempre me odia pero pide igualmente.


**A/N Dedicado a Paula que al parecer sigue buscándome título Xd Sigo sintiéndome más rara que un perro verde escribiendo en castellano pero poco a poco…**

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, tristemente.**

Tal vez ese era el precio

"Matala"

Esa habían sido las últimas palabras que había recibido antes de salir a la calle mayor, palabras a las que ella había mirado con desprecio al tiempo que Zelena le miraba de vuelta con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, casi retadora.

Y todo había sido más fácil antes, antes cuando la oportunidad se antojaba tan remota que la mera idea era una completa estupidez. Pero ahora, con la magia aun corriendo por sus venas y mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenía frente a sí todo parecía muy distinto. Demasiado.

Regina sonrió, dejando escapar un gemido que bien hubiera podido ser un sollozo al tiempo que la mano que sostenía la daga caía a su lado, sin fuerzas. No podía, era incapaz, y quizás eso era lo peor de todo; que a pesar de todo, a pesar de las palabras, las promesas que había hecho ella había sabido desde el principio que de presentársele la posibilidad no podría tomar la decisión final.

Y quizás Emma, la parte de Emma que ya no había sido Emma cuando la habían encontrado en el Bosque Encantado, había previsto esto. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír a través del velo de lágrimas que ahora le cubría los ojos. Maldita sea.

Frente a ella Emma continuaba mirándola, impasible, su propia ropa ajada y rota, dejando entrever restos de heridas mal cicatrizadas con magia que se estaba tornando más y más inestable por momentos. Sus ojos parecían no ver a Regina y sin embargo cuando la antigua reina alzó la vista nuevamente y clavó sus pupilas en ella hubo un instante de reconocimiento en donde el aire entre ellas pareció estremecerse, henchido de magia.

\- Dijiste que te fallé- Recordó Regina, alzando la voz y haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento hizo que la herida que tenía en la boca comenzara a sangrar una vez más. Agarrando la daga con más fuerza se permitió dar un paso hacia delante, sintiendo una caricia casi eléctrica del poder presente entre ambas.

\- Lo hiciste- Respondió Emma con crudeza, negándose a apartar la vista mientras sonreía aquella maldita media sonrisa que parecía llena de rabia, una rabia gastada que hizo que sus ojos parecieran increíblemente tristes durante unos segundos.- Confié en ti.

Regina la miró como única respuesta, incapaz, incapaz de recordar a lo que Emma se estaba refiriendo.

\- Devuélvenos la memoria, déjame ayudarte.- Susurró, su voz cascándose ligeramente al final, recordando nítidamente el momento en el que Emma había entrado en la cafetería tras su vuelta inesperada de Camelot. No había sentido miedo, ni rabia, ni decepción. Solo vergüenza, vergüenza porque había claramente fallado a una mujer a la que le debía algo más que la vida, una mujer que le había confiado su alma en forma de daga maldita.- Por favor- Pidió, esta vez de forma tan queda que durante unos segundos dudó que Emma la hubiera oído.

A su alrededor los cascotes de lo que había sido parte de la calle mayor temblaron durante unos segundos, movidos por una magia elemental que parecía llenar el aire, haciéndose más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos. Regina no miró alrededor suyo pero sintió el temblor bajo las plantas de sus pies mientras esperaba que Emma la contestara.

\- No puedes hacerlo.- La rubia replicó tras unos segundos en los cuales sus ojos centellearon.- Fallaste Regina, lo que puedes hacer ahora es aceptarlo.

Apartando los ojos durante un instante los dedos de la antigua reina acariciaron las letras que decoraban la hoja del arma, el frío metal vibrando al contacto de sus dedos. La magia parecía seguir creciendo en intensidad, como si de un animal vivo se tratase aguantando la respiración, esperando.

¿A qué? Se preguntó fugazmente la morena antes de volver a dirigirse a Emma. Sabía que los demás se encontraban cerca, que el cerco de curiosos se encontraba en algún lado, tras las barricadas que Granny había construido con gran acierto hacía apenas unas horas. Sin embargo, por mucho que su orgullo se retorciese incómodo, continuó mirando fijamente a la rubia y se limitó a repetir un quedo "Por favor" que hizo sus labios temblar.

La fuerza no acompañaba a la crueldad o el desapego, había aprendido aquello hacía demasiado poco como para remediar los errores cometidos pero si por aquello podía hacer que Emma volviera a ser la mujer que había sido… la mujer que había dado su alma por ella.

\- Emma, por favor.- Repitió una tercera vez, su voz temblando al tiempo que sentía una gota de sangre recorrer su mejilla, sus heridas reabriéndose al contacto de la magia.

\- Si lo que quieres es ayudarme.- Le contestó la otra, sus labios torcidos en la sonrisa de alguien que ya sabe la solución de un acertijo.- Haz lo que tanto te estaban rogando mis padres hace apenas unos minutos y mátame.

La forma de referirse a los Charming hizo que Regina sintiera un nuevo cubo de hielo rozar su espalda, el frío llenando sus venas. Sabía que Emma tenía razón hasta cierto punto, que el odio en sus palabras, en la forma en que parecía acurrucarse en su lengua, estaba justificado. No habían ayudado a su hija cuando esta lo había necesitado pero, se recordó ella, por lo que parecía ella tampoco había estado al lado de Emma cuando ésta había pedido ayuda, una ayuda que ella había prometido otorgar no importara qué.

Quizás era por eso, se permitió pensar con desapego, el cansancio también haciendo mella en ella, la razón por la cual ella siguiera intentándolo aunque Emma se había negado en redondo a ser salvada, a ser ni siquiera entendida.

\- Ambas sabemos que preferiría no hacerlo.- Replicó finalmente, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando la mujer frente a ella rio con fuerza, su voz rebotando contra las ruinas de la antigua cafetería haciendo incluso que varias chispas de un partido poste de luz chisporrotearan durante unos segundos.

\- Di más bien que no eres capaz, Regina.-

Y quizás, pensó ella mientras miraba a Emma con la oscuridad rodeándolas, quizás había sido precisamente eso en lo que había fallado.

\- Me pediste que te matara.- Murmuró, uniendo finalmente las piezas, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par. En algún lugar escuchó lo que parecían las voces de Snow y David pero no se molestó en mirar.- En Camelot.

Emma aplaudió con parsimonia, una sonrisa siniestra campando ahora en su rostro.

\- Bingo.- Respondió mientras le devolvía una torva mirada.- Pero tú fuiste incapaz, incluso cuando Arturo nos dijo que era la única solución, que si lo hacías antes de que me convirtiera totalmente el poder de la daga desaparecería con Merlín, y tú te negaste, tú Regina, que eras la persona en la que deposité la última esperanza.

Su voz había pasado de ser fría a rabiosa y Regina vio en ese segundo en el que Emma, la Emma que había logrado una orden de registro cuando todo estaba a su favor, la Emma que había marchado sin pestañear contra Peter Pan porque era lo que debía hacer a pesar de no sentirse preparada para entender nada, la Emma que había asumido el legado como salvadora del mismo modo que ella se había visto obligada a asumir su papel como Regina, esa Emma, brillar tras la magia oscura y la maldición que ahora cubría su cuerpo, atándole a la daga.

\- Deberías haberlo sabido.- Se escuchó a si misma decir, sus labios moviéndose lentamente. Y aunque una parte de sí no recordaba Camelot, las decisiones que había tomado en el reino, el vago recuerdo de una figura borrosa mirándola fijamente, exigiendo por una muerte en la que ella no creía, llenó su mente durante unos instantes.- No tengo por qué cumplir mis promesas. Y esta no es una que esté dispuesta a cumplir.

\- ¿Y eso por qué Regina?- Emma replicó, revolviéndose contra ella mientras la magia crujía a su alrededor, pequeñas motas de luz blanca, casi grisácea, siguiendo sus movimientos.

Regina no respondió a eso, incapaz de hacerlo. Pero, al mirar a Emma y volver a ver un miedo infinitito allí donde debería haber odio se dio cuenta que la mujer debía saber esa respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que te lo diga?- Preguntó, dando un paso al frente, grava y rocas crujiendo bajo sus pies.- Te da igual, no te maté, no importan mis razones.

Pero si importaban y ambas mujeres lo sabían, importaban de la misma manera por la cual cuando Emma había ayudado a Regina a abrir el portal mágico al Bosque encantado con la ayuda del sombrero, importaban por la misma razón por la que Regina había absorbido la maldición del pozo, arriesgándose a morir sin pensárselo dos veces, importaban por el momento en el que Regina le había pedido a Emma morir como tal y Emma había permanecido a su lado, importaban por el eclipse lunar que habían creado, por cada segundo, momento, instante, en el que ambas habían confiado ciegamente en la otra incluso con falsos pretextos de odio. Importaban por esa misma razón pero, al contrario que todas las veces anteriores, esta vez Emma exigía una respuesta del por qué.

Una que Regina no tenía.

Que no quería tener.

\- Tendrás que matarme.- Emma estaba diciendo en aquel momento.- Si deseas pararme.

Y era cruel e irónico a partes iguales que ambas se estuvieran mirando en medio de un Storybrooke destruido con Regina bajo el título de salvadora frente a la mujer por la que ahora todos corrían, temerosos. Era sádico, un giro nuevo en una historia por la que Regina estaba ya demasiado cansada, demasiado herida.

Quizás, se dijo, Henry sería capaz de continuarla, pero la posibilidad no era más que un espejismo mientras que la lucha, la muerte, era algo demasiado real como para intentar evitar pensar en ello.

\- De hecho- Continuaba Emma con una media sonrisa que hizo a Regina tragar con fuerza, el reflejo de otra mujer mirándole por un segundo.- Si deseas salvar a todos, incluida a mí, deberás hacerlo.

\- El amor verdadero- Le interrumpió Regina, su voz fallando cuando Emma rio una vez más, dando un último paso en su dirección hasta que ambas notaron el calor corporal de la otra.

\- No eres mi madre Regina, sabes perfectamente que hay cosas que el amor, ese beso, no puede parar.

Regina continuó mirando a Emma con tozudez, los vagos recuerdos, figuras envueltas en neblina, aún llenando su mente.

\- Otra solución pues.- Declaró con rapidez, su mano derecha dolorida por la fuerza con la que continuaba cogiendo la daga.

\- No la hay.- Emma replicó, su propia mano acariciando con brevedad la mejilla de Regina, haciéndola temblar mientras que sus ojos miraron curiosos la palma de su mano durante un segundo. La magia que les continuaba rodeando pareció titilar durante un segundo, fragmentos de los hechizos que ambas se habían lanzado la una a la otra visibles una vez más en la pálida luz que las bañaba.

Y quizás no la hubiera pero Regina sintió la daga entre ella y Emma y se supo incapaz, incapaz de segar esa vida, incapaz de sellar ese destino, esa historia. Ambas habían recorrido demasiado camino, librado demasiadas batallas, como para que todo fuera una decisión rápida a pie de página de una historia que no había pertenecido a ninguna de ambas.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando un sabor salado alcanzo sus labios agrietados, el cúprico de la sangre también en la mezcla.

Y cuando alzó los ojos vio en el reflejo de los de Emma unas lágrimas que jamás caerían.

\- Me lo prometiste.- La rubia murmuró, sonando rota, cansada, su poder desvaneciéndose, destruido por la tristeza.- Cogiste la daga.

Y si, la había cogido, había aceptado el legado que Emma le estaba pidiendo tomar, pero quizás no era lo suficientemente desapegada aun como para poder matar a la mujer que tenía enfrente por algún tipo de bien común. La presión externa seguía tornándose insoportable, como si la misma magia estuviera esperando a que Regina la matara.

\- ¿Y qué iba a hacer?- Se defendió, sus ojos mirando fijamente ahora a sus manos en donde pequeñas centellas jugaban con su piel.- ¿Dejar que fuera tu madre quien tuviera la daga? ¿El pirata?

Eso hizo sonreír brevemente a Emma, una sonría fría pero algo más cercana a ella misma.

\- A él nunca le hubiera dado la daga.- Admitió.- Y sabes la razón.

Y si, Regina lo sabía, sabía la razón, y la mentira que iría detrás, y la excusa, y la sonrisa triste que enmascaraba esa decisión, que siempre lo haría. Era la misma razón por la cual ella ahora no podía matar a Emma, por mucho que todos habían estado seguros de ello.

No importaba, a fin de cuentas solo la mujer frente a sí y ella misma poseían esa última pieza.

\- Estaba furiosa cuando no confiaste en mí con tu corazón.- Regina escuchó, Emma encogiéndose de hombros, sus propias heridas sangrando ahora profusamente. Su piel parecía estirarse sobre sus pómulos, sus ojos brillando enfebrecidos.- Creo que lo sabías.

\- Tenía mucho que decidir.- Respondió ella.- Mucho que perder. Pensé que era la decisión menos obvia.

\- Y sin embargo…- Emma continuó, su voz sonando metálica una vez más.

\- Y sin embargo- Accedió Regina asintiendo.

Ambas se miraron, Regina sintiendo el corazón en la boca, listo para saltar al tiempo que Emma volvió a su estado impenetrable, los últimos segundos de honestidad desapareciendo tan rápidamente como habían aparecido.

\- Toma la decisión.- Emma murmuró- Es la última oportunidad que tendrás.

Y Regina supo que a pesar de las bravuconadas esa última era cierta, era la última, la última que la Emma que ella había conocido le estaba ofreciendo desde el interior de alguien que ya no era ella.

La última oportunidad, la última opción.

Quizás por eso, con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo que su piel estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, Regina dejó caer la daga al suelo, el ruido metálico resonando atronador en sus oídos.

\- No.

Se puso de puntillas, sus manos agarrándose al cuero que Emma llevaba, sus ojos viendo única y exclusivamente a Emma, esperando un atisbo de reconocimiento.

\- No.- Repitió, esta vez a temblando, sus labios a meros milímetros de la boca de Emma, el aliento a azufre y magia haciendo que su voz sonara rasposa. El sonido de la daga parecía haberse quedado grabado en su mente.

Fue Emma finalmente quien la besó, sus labios mordiendo su piel, obligándola a abrir la boca. Pero fue ella quien guió el beso, quien acarició el cuello de la rubia, notando la suavidad de la piel en contraste con la dureza con la que los músculos bajo ella parecían encontrarse. Fue ella la que se quedó sin aire la primera, el calor de la magia resonando en su pecho. Fue ella la que notó ese mismo calor derramarse en su garganta, ahogando todo sonido, sus manos ahora aferrándose como garfios al cuerpo de Emma quien, rígida, luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

No vio ya la explosión de magia, del Destino abandonado Storybrooke, la historia finalmente completa, la historia que había comenzado a ser contada tantos años atrás. No vio el atisbo de esperanza que llenó a todos cuando el estallido ocultó sus cuerpos entrelazados, ni el grito de rabia que Hook profirió. No vio nada más, su tacto siendo lo último que perdió, sus dedos aun sintiendo a Emma, la daga en algún punto entre ambas, esperando, el nombre de Emma borrándose, grietas apareciendo en la empuñadura, la tierra temblando bajo sus pies.

No vio nada, no sintió, sus labios abiertos en un eterno beso cuando la luz desapareció y con ella el precio, el último peaje del capítulo que Merlín llevaba narrando desde el principio de los tiempos. Ying y yang, luz y oscuridad, las dos caras de una misma moneda.

Al final siempre la magia había sido la clave, la respuesta. El retorcido camino que ambas habían debido recorrer, perdiéndose a sí mismas para solo encontrarse de nuevo.

Y quizás fue la magia la que, en el momento en el que finalmente David primero y Snow después se acercaron a ellas, hizo que lo primero que vieran fueran sus manos entrelazadas para después sus ojos abiertos, sin ver.

Al final Emma había tenido razón, había sido la última oportunidad.


End file.
